


In This End

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [4]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 (2019 remake)
Genre: Abandoned police station, Angst, Blood, Bromance, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Eventual Romance, Gore, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, It's the end, Kissing, M/M, Male Bonding, Male oc is a detective, No Sex, No Smut, Raccoon City, Sad, Slight Violence, Surviving together, Thinking, Undead Creatures, Warm, Weapons, While Leon is still a cop [naturally], Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, eventually talking about the past, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'You kept everything inside. And even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when. I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end. It doesn't even matter. I had to fall. To lose it all. But in the end. It doesn't even matter. I've put my trust in you. For all this. There's only one thing you should know. I've put my trust in you. But in the end. It doesn't even matter.'Levi Edwards is a detective, who was visiting Raccoon City on a case, when the apocalypse happened. There's zombies everywhere. He ends up meeting a guy named Leon Kennedy. Now they have to survive through this, together.[Leon x male oc (Resident Evil 2 remake) Fanfiction]
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy & Original Male Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Stuff with my male ocs ⚣ ♡ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703608
Kudos: 8





	1. That Silence

That night is dark and cold out. Just the way he loved it, mixed in with that slight silence. 

It reminded him of the icy winters that he remembered as a child. 

Not minding this coldness at all, actually really loving it. 

There's a white haired guy with skin as pale as snow and faded eyes shaded blue that seemed to reflect off the moonlight, which shined down and illuminated him. He's driving on a black motorcycle. He drove down the road. He was wearing a black coat with a dark gray long sleeved buttoned up dress shirt, a black vest and matching tie. With black jeans and black timber boots. 

This is Levi Edwards, he's a detective. He just worked on a case. Now he headed back to Raccoon City. It's been awhile, a few hours even, since he has last heard from the police station there. Although that didn't shock him. But his phone not in use was slightly suspicious. So he was basically heading in blind, though he had no choice in the matter. 

Levi kept going, he goes down that lonely road, in this darkened night. He hummed quietly, while thinking silently. Being in his thoughts, deeply. Then, after that, he snapped out of it. He sighed softly. 

It was deadly silent right now, usually he didn't mind. Like always, he liked a sort of peacefulness. But not at the moment. It's almost too quiet, for his liking. 

He tried not to think about it. He eyed that road ahead. He takes a breath, feeling this chilly breeze on his skin and through his white hair. 

This night was gonna be very long. Levi just knew it. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Levi finally gets there. He breathed again, then he got off his motorcycle. 

He stopped that motorcycle, turning it off. He puts it against a wall. Once he was done with that, he moved away from here. 

Levi looked around as he walked. He thought it was strangely quiet. He still kept going, even if it's unnerving. 

It's almost like everything was abandoned yet a mess. Like no one was there. 

Until he heard something. 

Levi jumped slightly, a bit startled as he saw a large truck with a wounded man inside. He noticed that it crashed into a car. 

Which caused an explosion. There was fire everywhere now, flames of red and orange. On the ground, also on these vehicles. 

Levi hears voices, although they're muffled, so he didn't know what they were saying. He was noticing something else as well. 

With that fire, there's also a person that acted strange. 

Levi takes out his gun. Out of habit and instinct. He was hearing a growl or two, mixing in with other inhuman noises these things resembling people were making. They are bloody with decaying skin. 

He got a bad feeling and he decided that leaving was the best idea. He was worried and concerned, but knowing they could probably kill him. With how they are acting. 

This night was getting weirder and scarier by the second. 

Levi ran for it. He was careful. He watched where he was going and avoided those things. Just in case, shooting and causing noise wasn't the best option at the moment. Instead of fighting and killing them, he decides on avoiding each of these 'creatures'. He didn't know what else to call them right now. 

He keeps running, that gun still in his hand. He kept it close to him. He headed towards where he knew the police station was. He had to get there. No matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first chapter is so short, it was mostly to introduce my male oc in this Fanfiction of mine 💙 So I hope that you all enjoyed reading it anyway 💜 Next chapter should be posted, sooner or later xD ♡ 🔫🔪


	2. Blood & Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'It starts with one thing. I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme. To explain in due time. All I know. Time is a valuable thing. Watch it count down to the end of the day. The clock ticks life away. It's so unreal. Didn't look out below. Watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know. Wasted it all just to watch you go. I kept everything inside. And even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me. Will eventually be a memory of a time when. I tried so hard. And got so far. But in the end. It doesn't even matter. I had to fall. To lose it all. But in the end. It doesn't even matter. One thing, I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind. I designed this rhyme. To remind myself of a time when. I tried so hard. Things aren't the way they were before. You wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then. But it all comes back to me in the end.'

_This night was getting weirder and scarier by the second._

_Levi ran for it. He keeps running, that gun still in his hand. He kept it close to him. He headed towards where he knew the police station was. He had to get there. No matter what._

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**That night, still dark out -**

Levi could hear nothing but that rain and these growls, yells and noises from those 'zombies'. 

He kept running, hearing his own breathing. He gripped his gun close, although he didn't use it. Not wanting to attract these zombies with the sound of gunshots. 

Levi ran down some stairs and into another street. 

It's actually a shortcut to the police station. 

He saw it ahead of him. He also noticed more of those things, of the undead. He called them. 

Levi runs over to that police station and avoided these undead creatures. He closed the gate and locked it with the metal bar attached to there. Which was best for an apocalypse like this, he had thought to himself. In his mind.

His eyes shaded of blue felt dark and faded in that cold, his heartbeat wasn't calm. Like earlier. 

He let out a soft hum again. He calmed himself down, from everything that's happened so far. He breathed silently. 

After that, he walked around and looked for a way in, quietly. 

Levi saw blood everywhere, especially on the ground. He had a sad feeling in his heart. 

Although he tries not to think about it, walking away from there. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Levi goes in through the front doors, closing and shutting them behind him. He was looking around once more, then he heard something again. He noticed a shutter door, halfway open. 

He was crawling under it. He decided to investigate and find out what's there. He hoped to find someone, that's alive in this place, that he could survive with. He would hate to be alone, for days even. He never did before and wasn't gonna start now. 

Here goes nothing..

Levi lets out another sigh, snapping out of his thoughts again. He had to focus, not get lost in thinking or he'll die. 

It was dark in there, no lights on. It appeared like deaths have happened there as well. 

Levi walked over, as quiet as he could. He also used a flashlight (that he found earlier) to see, it lit everywhere around him. 

Thankfully he hasn't run into any zombies here, yet.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🔫 & Thanks for reading this and I hope that you all enjoyed/loved the chapter ♥️


	3. Others Are Alive

_ Levi hoped to find someone, that's alive in this place, that he could survive with. He would hate to be alone, for days even. He never did before and wasn't gonna start now.  _

_ He lets out another sigh, snapping out of his thoughts again. He had to focus, not get lost in thinking or he'll die.  _

_ It was dark in there, no lights on. It appeared like deaths have happened there as well.  _

_ Levi walked over, as quiet as he could. He also used a flashlight (that he found earlier) to see, it lit everywhere around him.  _

_ Thankfully he hasn't run into any zombies here, yet..  _

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It was way too quiet for comfort, just silent but no peace of mind. 

Levi breathed softly. He walked down that darkened hallway. He noticed a guy, with dark brown hair, who's in trouble. A zombie getting very too close and about to attack him. 

He had a personal code, he couldn't just leave this guy behind to die. He had to help him and get rid of that zombie, before he dies. 

Levi takes a breath, then he aimed his gun. He shoots it two times, which killed that zombie. 

It seems someone already put many bullets in it earlier, so it was easy to take down. But these zombies are actually very hard to kill. 

That undead guy dropped, falling to the ground. 

This brunette guy turned around and looked at him. "Thanks, you saved me." 

"It was no problem, anyone would've. Name's Levi Edwards. You are?" 

"Oh, I'm Leon Kennedy." 

"Nice to meet you. We can talk later though. We need to leave." Levi was right as zombies started to surround them. He didn't yell but he talked loud enough for Leon to hear him when he said something else next. "Run." 

Leon just nodded at that. 

Both guys run away from there. They stay close to each other. They headed over to the exit, where they both came from, separately. 

Levi goes under it first. He heard a zombie behind them. "Hurry, Leon." he said to him, feeling a bit worried again. 

Leon crawled on that cold ground next, although he grunted when he felt that zombie try to grab him. 

Levi pulled him out of there, quickly. Just as he noticed a black guy in a cop uniform was by them. 

"Watch out!" Leon yelled

"Got it." This guy said, then he slammed closed that door, crushing the head and skull of this zombie, with it. 

Leon and Levi are catching their breaths and calming down, slightly. 

Levi stared at him. "Leon, you okay?" he asked him, from what just happened. 

Leon was also staring at Levi, nodding again. "Yeah." he replied at that. 

"You're safe..for now." That black guy said to them. 

Levi noticed a 'keep out' sign that he hadn't noticed before. Then, he heard Leon as he talked again, to this guy. 

"Thanks..." 

"Marvin Branagh." 

"Leon Kennedy..."

"Levi Edwards.." 

"There was another officer... I-I couldn't... I couldn't..." Leon said to Marvin. He talked in between breaths. He had a sad look in his expression. 

Levi frowned sadly, feeling bad for him. 

"Here..." Marvin reached out his hand to Leon, which he gladly took. He helped him up. "I'm sure you did what you could, Leon." 

Levi got off the ground himself, standing with them. 

Levi noticed all the blood on him, he especially saw that wound he had. “Marvin, you're bleeding, badly.. you're hurt...” 

Marvin let out a breath. “Don't worry about me.”

Levi still did, but he kept quiet about it now. He sighed softly again. 

A silence was falling in between them, it's nice while it lasted. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**A few minutes later -**

Leon puts on a different outfit, that had colors of black and dark blue. 

"Does anyone know what started this?" he asked 

"Not a clue. But honestly, all you need to know is that this place will eat you alive if you aren't careful." Marvin said, to both of them. 

Leon loaded his gun with bullets. "..yeah...well, I was supposed to start last week and I got a call to stay away. I wish I'd come here sooner." 

"Well, I was on a case and just got back to Raccoon City, when all this happened." Levi said, after that. 

"You're both here now, Leon, Levi. That's all that matters." Marvin told them this. 

Leon walked over to Levi and Marvin. "Ok, Lieutenant, Detective. I'm ready." 

Levi nodded at that. 

Marvin looked at them, again. "Hopefully, you two will be able to find a way out of this station." He had his eyes on Leon now. "That officer you met earlier, Elliot. He thought this secret passageway might do the trick." He handed that book to him, then he let out a noise like he was in pain. 

Leon was looking at Marvin. "This is good news. We can get you to a hospital." 

"No, no. I am not the priority here." 

"Marvin.." Levi was saying, with a saddened look in his eyes. 

Leon said something as well. "Lieutenant, I'm not just gonna leave you here..."

"I'm giving you an order, rookie, detective. You save yourselves first. I'd come with, but I'd just slow you both down..." Marvin says to them, then he stands. His stare on Leon again. "Now...you'll need this." He gives a combat knife to him. 

"I can't take..." Leon started saying. 

But Marvin interrupted him. "Stop." 

Leon gave in, taking it. 

Marvin looked him in the eyes, talking to Leon, seriously. "And don't make my mistake. If you see one of those things...uniform or not...you do not hesitate. You take it out...or you run. Got it?" 

Leon nods his head at that now. "Yes, sir." 

Marvin looked at Levi. “That goes for you too. Don't get yourself killed.” 

Levi nodded his head in understanding. He stared at the bloody wound. 

After saying that to Leon and Levi, Marvin sat down on the couch again. He lets out pained breaths. He held onto his bloody wound. He closed his eyes, for a second. 

Levi had his blue eyes on him, staring with worry and sadness, purely concerned about that guy. 

After that, he glanced at Leon for a second. 

Leon holds the combat knife that Marvin gave him. His stare was also on Levi, silently. Then, he puts the knife away, quietly. 

“Let's do this.” Leon said to him. 

“Yeah. ” Levi replied, as he nodded again now. 

They leave together, Leon moving ahead while Levi walked close behind him. 


End file.
